


Karaoke Party

by Kikinu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada canción atrae un recuerdo. Enterensen de lo que les ha pasado a en los ultimos cuatro años a nuestros titulares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Nya, ¿qué es esto Momo?- Preguntó Eiji

-Hay un 95 de posibilidades de que sean invitaciones para un karaoke- Dijo Sadaharu frente a él

-Se oye entretenido n.n- Agregó a su costado Syusuke

-¿Verdad que si? Se inaugurará el Viernes, y es de mi tío, me dejó invitarlos a todos, tendremos un espacio apartado - Dijo sonrientemente Momoshiro

-¿Tiene salidas de emergencia?- Preguntó Syuchiro, por lo que todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de preocúpate-menos-amigo- Solo preguntaba u/u

-No te preocupes Syuchiro-sempai, es totalmente seguro. Además estaremos nosotros solos, nadie nos escuchará…

-Por mi esta bien- Contestaron al unísono Takashi y Kaoru

-…hay bastante Ponta, y se puede llevar animales…-

-De acuerdo- Dijo fríamente Ryoma

-…además, ya ganamos las nacionales, conservamos el buen nombre de la Seigaku, no habrá torneos en lo que resta del año, ya comenzaron las vacaciones, y será muy divertido ñ.ñ- Concluyó finalmente Momo

Todos miraron a Momo, y luego, observaron expectantes a quien estaba parado al lado de la puerta de los vestuarios. Sabían perfectamente que si Tezuka decía "NO", ellos no podrían ir. Y la verdad era que deseaban descargar un poco el estrés. Todos, incluso Ryoma. Ese año había sido muy estresante. Lo único que querían era descansar.

-De acuerdo- Aprobó Tezuka

-¿Karaoke? o.o- Dijeron al unísono Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann y Nanako.

-¡Si! Es para celebrar que ganamos por cuarto año consecutivo las nacionales de Tenis o- Dijo felizmente Kikumaru- ¿No les parece una gran idea? nn

-¡Que divertido!- Gritó Horio

-¡ESO SERÁ GENIAL! - Gritó una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y piel blanca

-¿Tu crees Kikinu?- Le preguntó Sakuno. Y luego, algo sonrojada, agregó- Es que a mi me da vergüenza u/u

-No te preocupes, será divertido- Dijo Tomoka saltando

-Bien, entonces, esta todo arreglado- Dijo Momo- Nos vemos el Viernes

-¡SI!- Gritaron todos

Las muchachas estaban en la puerta del karaoke. Todas se habían producido, después de todo, no debían desilusionar a sus queridos novios.

Sakuno llevaba el cabello suelto (el cual le llegaba a las rodillas), con un broche en forma de mariposa violeta, que evitaba que unos cuantos mechones cubrieran su rostro. Una blusa blanca, una pollera de seda violeta hasta la rodilla, y unas sandalias blancas. No llevaba maquillaje.

Tomoka tenía el cabello atado en un rodete, un vestido sin tirantes azul, que le llegaba a la rodilla y unas sandalias de tacón azules.

Ann usaba el cabello suelto, una remera de tirantes blanca que decía "Pretty Woman" en letras rojas, unos jeans MUY ajustados con un cinturón de brillantes, y unas sandalias rojas.

Nanako tenía el cabello atado en una trenza con un lazo verde agua al final. Una blusa verde mar, una pollera hasta los tobillos verde lima, y unas sandalias de tacón blancas.  
Kikinu llevaba el cabello suelto (que le llegaba a los hombros), una remera sin tirantes color vino, unos jeans sueltos con un cinturón de tachas, y unas sandalias violetas.

Minutos después llegaron los muchachos.

Tezuka tenía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros.

Momo tenía puesto unos jeans, un cinturón con tachas, una camisa roja, y unas zapatillas blancas con cordones rojos.

Kaoru tenía un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa fucsia, y unos zapatos negros (sin mencionar su preciado en inseparable pañuelo, obviamente).

Ryoma tenía unos jeans, una remera manga larga violeta que decía "The Prince" en letras negras, y unas zapatillas negras con cordones plateados.

Eiji llevaba un pantalón de vestir color vino, una camisa color vino, y unos zapatos negros (n/a: . (Le caen toneladas y toneladas de baba)).

Horio tenía unos jeans, una remera manga larga azul, y unas zapatillas marrones.

Syusuke llevaba un pantalón de vestir celeste, una camisa azul, y unos zapatos negros.

Kawamura tenía un pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa blanca, y unos zapatos marrones.

Syuchiro llevaba un pantalón de vestir verde mar, una camisa verde lima, y unos zapatos negros.

Sadaharu tenía un pantalón de vestir marrón, una camisa negra, y unos zapatos marrones.

-¿Entramos? n.n- Preguntó Momo, tomado de la mano a Ann

-¡SI! - Chilló Tomoka, colgándose del brazo de Horio

-¡Nya! ¡Esto será muy divertido! nn- Gritó Eiji, mientras tomaba la mano de Kikinu

-Solo tengan cuidado ú.ù- Dijo Syuchiro, mientras Nanako lo abrazaba y le decía que no iba a morir nadie

-Mada mada dane- Dijo el "príncipe", ya que tales muestras de afecto eran vergonzosas. Aunque, cuando nadie lo vio, tomo fuertemente la mano de una sonrojada Sakuno. Solo por las dudas (n/a: si claro)

-Esto será divertido n.n- Dijo sonriendo Syusuke

-Definitivamente, esta será una larga noche- Murmuró Tezuka mientras entraba al lugar, seguido de todo el equipo de la Seishun Gakuen, y las cinco chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Los chicos entraron al lugar boquiabiertos. ¿Eso era una Karaoke¡Parecía un salón de fiestas!

Su sector era bastante amplio. No había ventanas en las paredes, pero si había un ventanal el techo. Los muros estaban pintados de negro con puntos de varios colores. El lugar estaba iluminado con luces de diversos colores. Había un larga mesa en una punta (la cual estaba llena de comida), y, en la otra, un pequeño escenario con cuatro micrófonos.

-OO Kakkoi- Dijo Kawamura

-Shinjitsu n.n- Le contestó Momo

-¿Qué esperamos¿Una invitación¡Cantemos!- Grito Kikumaru

Todos hicieron un gran escándalo, y, hasta que decidieron quien cantaría, ya había pasado media hora. La primera en cantar sería

Sakuno. Curiosamente, la canción le hacía recordar unos acontecimientos de cuando volvió a ver a Ryoma

Sakuno: Voy a cantar "¿Dónde iré yo?" de Belinda

-Flash Back-

Antes era yo pequeña y digo ye...ye...yea  
Te veía tan inalcanzable y digo ye...ye...yea

Sakuno miró a su amado y añorado príncipe. En verdad había cambiado en el último año. Estaba mucho más alto, y más hermoso. Sus dorados ojos eran extremadamente llamativos, y los suspiros no se hacían esperar de parte de las féminas de Seigaku.

Para Ryusaki, Echizen siempre había sido algo imposible. Él era todo lo que ella no. El año anterior, cuando el se había ido, ella había llorado desconsoladamente durante bastante tiempo. Pero lo superó. Le costó, pero logró sobreponerlo, y decidió que cuando Ryoma volviera, el que estuviera fascinado, sería él.

Y ahora voy a conquistarte y te digo ye...ye...yea  
Y por fin yo podré besarte y te digo ye...ye...yea

Ryoma observo anonadado desde lejos a Ryusaki. Estaba diferente. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto, y se había teñido mechones fucsias, lilas, violetas, morados y rojos por todo el cabello. Tenía bastante delineador negro, por ende sus ojos resaltaban mas. Su minifalda…simplemente parecía una bincha. Y su blusa estaba DEMASIADO ajustada.

No soy la niña que antes era...era  
Y lograré que tu me quieras...quieras...quieras

Por eso no se le hacía extraño que le agarrara calor cuando la veía. Ni que los hombres le chiflaran cuando la jovencita meneaba las caderas constantemente. Ni él que tuviera esos perturbadores sueños por la noche.

Pero no podía evitar estar disgustado con ella. No sabía por qué. Simplemente estaba furioso. Una ira que lo carcomía por dentro. No podía negar que ahora estaba mucho mas sexy que el año anterior; pero simplemente estaba enojado. Enfadado porque la dulce, delicada, piadosa y tierna Sakuno Ryusaki, había desaparecido. Y, en su lugar, había aparecido una chica que parecía mas ramera barata que otra cosa.

Aún así, con apariencia de prostituta de cabaret, no podía dejar de sentir esa inminente atracción hacia ella. Algo, no sabía exactamente que, pero algo le decía que la antigua Sakuno seguía allí, muy adentro de la actual.

Ryusaki estaba sentada en la azotea. Había es escuchado el rumor de que Echizen volvería a irse a América. No lo lograba soportar, sencillamente no podía. Lo peor de todo era que el ni se había fijado en ella. Y eso que se había esmerado mucho en mejorar su apariencia.

Y si te vas ¿dónde iré yo?  
Y si te vas ¿dónde iré yo?  
Es el amor cosa de dos  
Sin ti no se quien soy

Ese fin de semana, había una fiesta en la residencia de Tomoka, lo cual significa que, si lo que decían era cierto, sería la última vez que vería a Ryoma.

No debía perder esa oportunidad.

El con todos sus amigos llega y digo ye...ye...yea  
Yo me río para que el me vea y digo ye...ye...yea

Sakuno vio como llegaba Ryoma, seguido de Momo, Kaoru y Horio. Ella rió seductoramente, tratando de llamar la atención del genio del tenis. Y su deseo se cumplió. El príncipe miró algo impactado a la nieta de la entrenadora, aunque lo disimuló.

La "niña", tenía una falda que parecía un bincha MUY finita. Su remera (si es que a eso se le podía decir remera) solo cubría sus pechos, y no cumplía muy bien su función, ya que solo los cubría por la mitad. Tenía unas medias de red, y unos zapatos taco aguja.

Quiero saber lo que estas pensando y digo ye...ye...  
Yea.  
Tal vez soy lo que estas buscando y digo ye...ye...  
Yea.

Ryoma no lo aguantó mas, y, en cuanto Sakuno salió al patio a tomar aire, el fue detrás de ella para exponerle unas cuantas verdades.

-¡Ryusaki!- La llamo Echizen

-Ryo…-Pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el ojidorado la agarro forzosamente del brazo- ¿Qué haces¡Me duele!

-Creo que correspondería que eso lo pregunte yo¿a qué rayos estas jugando?- Cuestionó el chico

-No se a lo que te refieres- Afirmó la chica, aunque, en el fondo, sabía a lo que se refería Ryoma

-Vamos, no te hagas la desentendida. Tu no eres así. ¿O me vas a decir que siempre te vestiste como puta desesperada?- Le preguntó burlonamente Echizen. Grabe error

La mano de Ryusaki se estampó fuertemente en su rostro

-¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ¡YO YA NO SOY UNA CHIQUILLA A LA CUAL CONSIGUES DESPRECIAR¡LO QUE TU DIGAS YA NO ME IMPORTA!- Le gritó Sakuno verdaderamente encolerizada

No soy la niña que antes era...era  
Yo logre que tu me quieras...quieras...quieras.

-Sakuno- Murmuró con los ojos bien abiertos Ryoma.

La realidad era que le lastimaba haberle dicho eso. Pero no lo había echo con la intención de hacerla sentir mal. Solo pretendía que estuviera de vuelta la tímida Sakuno Ryusaki

-¡DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ QUE TRATO DE LLAMAR TU ATENCIÓN¡LO ÚNICO QUE CONSTANTEMENTE QUIZE FUE IMPRESIONARTE¡CUANDO TE MARCHASTE DESTROZASTE MI CORAZÓN¿Y AHORA ME DICES PROSTITUTA¡ERES UN…- Se detuvo. ¿Había escuchado mal, o Ryoma la había llamado por su nombre?

Y si te vas ¿dónde iré yo?  
Y si te vas ¿dónde iré yo?  
Es el amor cosa de dos  
Sin ti no se quien soy

-Gomen- Dijo Ryoma, lo cual cohibió aún mas a la muchacha- No quise insultarte. Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma Sakuno de siempre. La que iba a todos mis partidos. La que siempre me apoyaba incondicionalmente. La que se preocupaba por mi. La Sakuno que siempre estuvo allí. No chillando y gritando. No siendo una gran tensita. No mostrando todo su cuerpo. Simplemente siendo Sakuno. Una linda niña de trenzas

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Ryoma, a su extraña manera de ser, le había dicho que la quería, y que lo único que deseaba era que vuelva a ser la misma de antaño.

-Ryoma- Susurró Sakuno, mientras un antiguo, y sensible sonrojo revestía sus mejillas- Gomen

-Mada mada dane- Balbuceó el "Príncipe", mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y su rostro se acercaba al de Sakuno

-Ai shi teru- Murmuró Sakuno sobre los labios de Ryoma, para luego terminar con la distancia que la separaba de su apreciado tensita

El mundo esta paralizado  
Por fin nos hemos encontrado

No soy la niña que antes era  
Yo lograre que tu me quieras

Fue el mejor beso de sus vidas. Uno que nunca olvidarían. El primero. Un beso inocente, honesto, puro, tierno, delicado, tolerante, comprensivo. Un beso que encerraba millares de emociones. Un beso.

-Sabes Ryoma-kun- El chico sonrió, si el "-kun" había reaparecido, la vieja Sakuno había regresado

-¿Qué Sakuno?- Preguntó él, mientras ingresaban a la mansión de Tomoka

-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir nunca más- Dijo ella sonriéndole, como años atrás

-Oye Sakuno- Dijo el muchacho, la chica solo lo miró interrogante- Pídele a tu amiga que te preste ropa que cubra mas de la mitad de tu cuerpo

Ambos se aproximaron a Tomoka, y Sakuno le suplicó completa y absolutamente sonrojada, que le suministrara algo de ropa decente.

El Lunes siguiente, todos en la Seigaku vieron anonadados a Sakuno. Ustedes se preguntarán por qué. Muy sencillo: ya no había delineador en sus ojos; su pollera alcanzaba sus rodillas; su camisa parecía ser dos tallas mas grande; y su cabello había vuelto a ser de una sola tonalidad. Y, posiblemente lo más trascendental, dos largas trenzas castañas habían retornado a su cabeza.

-End of Flash Back-

Sakuno: Y si te vas ¿dónde iré yo?  
Y si te vas ¿dónde iré yo?  
Es el amor cosa de dos  
Sin ti no se quien soy

Todos en la habitación aplaudieron a la muchacha, quien se sonrojó, y solo atinó a murmurar un temeroso "¡arigatô!".

Cuando se acercó a su enamorado, este la abrazó vigorosamente y le proporcionó un beso muy parecido al de aquella vez.

-Sabes Ryoma-kun- Dijo la castaña

-¿Qué Sakuno?-

-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir nunca más- Dijo la joven sonriéndole como solo ella conseguía y sabía hacerlo

-No te preocupes, no esta en mis planes alejarme de ti- Le dijo al oído el peliverde, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba posesivamente- Ai shi teru

-Ai shi teru- Repitió la chica

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, que tiernos! . - Chillaron Eiji y Tomoka

-Ha, la juventud- Dijo Momo

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras se acomodaban para sortear quien, o quienes iban a cantar.


End file.
